


Trembling

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Abuse, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, forced confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave is forced to keep fighting his older bro, if he doesn't keep fighting his bro will send John a love confession that Dave wrote for himself in one of his journals.





	Trembling

Dave is shaking, holding up his sword.

Ready for another strife against his bro.

He ignores the pain he feels in his legs, he ignores how red hot his lungs feel.

His body felt like it was failing him, but he had to keep going.

His bro was holding Dave's phone over him. Telling him that, Dave would have to keep fighting or he'd send a snapshot of the love letter Dave wrote for himself... but it was honestly addressed to John.

Dave kept fighting. Clashing his blade in defense of his bro's attacks. 

Dave tried to strike his bro but he was suddenly kicked in the back. 

Dave's legs fail him, he falls flat onto the ground.

He doesn't get back up.

* * *

Elsewhere, John Egbert just received a message from his best friend. It was a snapshot of a letter written in red ink.

john

i dont know how to tell you this

or any of my fucked up feelings 

but i feel so torn and twisted up

and flat and high and mixed up

and fucked up over you and every

time i talk to you i just feel

like better about my shit life

i want to be with you and kiss you 

i want to date you and hold your hand

its hard to even admit that to myself

but i like you john 

* * *

Dave woke up, laying on the roof.

His phone was laying down right next to him. His bro was at least decent enough to leave it where Dave could reach it without having to get up. 

Dave nervously opened pesterchum.

He looked at his recent messages. Big surprise. John blew up his phone.

oh my god!

DAVE

i can't believe you feel the same!

i wanted to date you for like...

weeks now!

oh my god!

this is such a big relief!

pffeew!

now i don't have to worry about telling you anymore!

thanks for taking the bullet for us both!

dave?

daaaave?

that's okay!

i know you must have just dropped this and ran!

i would have totally done the same!

just message me when you can!

:B 

bye!

Dave didn't know what to say.

Or how to feel.

Dave just stared at the messages that John left... that his boyfriend left.

He stared.

And he smiled.


End file.
